Too Many Wrong Turns
by dark-nuria
Summary: A girl with certain heart and certain style of life will teach you the meaning of hope and love in a way that you never would of imagine.


Title: Too Many Wrong Turns

Prologue:

One night in the golden palace lived a young girl of a golden crown. She was crying desperately as a crystal tear made her way down. As the youngest girl in town, she was the most beautiful, graciously, and kindly girl you will ever meet. She is a girl with certain heart and certain style of life. As you explore the way of life, she will teach you the meaning of hope and love in a way that you never would of imagine.

Chapter 1: Start of a Ceremony

Machine? Water balls? What else can I BARED? Being a royal sure suck. Oh let me introduce myself, I am Nuria, a young princess/sister of the pharaoh. I am also 15 years old and I died at 20. At the age of 10, I marry my big brother, who happens to be YAMI; some of you know who he is already. But I refer to him as Yamkuet. That when I really lost my thing to him. You know what the hell I am talking about. Than at the age of 12, well you see, I kind of SNUCK out the palace one moon phrase. It was that night that changes my whole life. I was in my father's tomb when I met with this certain tomb rider. They were two of them. I am really not going into details. Well you see, this tomb rider, I fell in love in a jippiie. At the age of 13, he worked for my BROTHER. Both of them, oh boy WHAT A RECKLESS JOY! Both of them ask in exchange for marrying one of his sisters, they will ensure the safety of the palace. Like whatever! 6 years in between was nothing but chaos, because I been through what other royal family never been through. I am using my aibou computer, oh by the way her name is Yami Princess. Some of you should know that! She is a really good partner. Back to me, beside the point, here a story that was told by me, because, wells, it my life and HOW I live! Please listen to my story for IT maybe my last time before I really perish….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ancient Egypt around 200 B.C.-

            A ceremony was taking place in a great palace of Ra. Everyone was coming from everywhere with gifts and good wishes. A bunch of camels were roaming the streets of the sandy desert. In the middle of the street, there was a cauldron with a long thin mat that was connected to the palace. It seems everyone was crowed there. In the palace was an impatient boy. He was around the age of 15. Sure he was young, but guess what, he the pharaoh and he going to be wed. It was his request by all mean. You take 15 steps towards the right, there a LONG hallway. You take 10 more steps, there a golden door that link to the bride room. Inside there, three servants were helping this bride-to-be with her clothing. She was 10 years old, and she was actually related to the pharaoh itself.

            She was the youngest and most faithful sister to her brother. Sure, there were three others sibling, but they were younger than Yamkuet, but older than her. She was the luckiest one though. She wore a beautiful white ceremonial garb, with ostrich feather on her head. On her ankles, she wore a golden bracelet that made a *clingy* sound and same on her wrists. She was the most beautiful girl you ever saw.  Her faithful servants wore a topless skirt that was peachy white all the way through. They were so faithful to her, that she always makes sure they were never hurt. Oh you wondering their names were. Let see, the pharaoh name is Yamkuet. The Egyptian bride-to-be was name Nuria. Her other siblings were actually coming into terms were girls. Let say, they were jealous of her! Their names were Icy, Snowy, and Rainy. The faithful servants of the young princess names were Sakura, Madison, and Melin. 

            Back to the ceremony, the pharaoh step on the red carpet along with his two most graceful high priests, Seth and Maho.  Behind them were three personal servants. Names anyone? Right now, we will introduce them later. Behind them was a carriage full of gifts and a special prize. The doors to the palace were opening. Everyone outside were waiting patiently and quietly. As the door opens, the group with pharaoh walks out. One by one, they were starring at the floor, each walking silently towards the destination. As they were approaching the cauldron, the door closes behind them. The group stops and stares at the stair. The two high priests that were behind the pharaoh walk in front of him and bow. Then, they walk up the stairs and one went right and the other left, meeting at the end of the cauldron. The three servants dropped the carriage in the middle of the mat and walk up the stairs. One slave went right; one went left and the other one stay where the stairs connect to the cauldron. The pharaoh stays on the mat, close to the stair.

            Inside the palace, three girls with four servants were in line. The three girls were in the middle. The four slaves were surrounding them. One was the north, south, east, and west of the girls. The girls were young! One was 14, the other was 13, and the last one was 12. The doors reopen and they walk out. The crowds were bowing their heads. The group with the three girls just walked towards the pharaoh.  The doors closed again as the second group left. The girls wore a yellowish-tan garb surrounding their bodies. The servants wore the tan clothes that was mad for slaves.  When they reach the pharaoh, the four slaves bow down to the pharaoh and took the carriage that was left there, and drag it. Two of them, drag the carriage to the right. The last two walk to the right, where they met again. They were on the floor, but they look up and see the high priests. The three girls bow down and stood up. They walk around the pharaoh once and walk off. One went on the stair and went right, and she was between the high priest and a slave. One didn't go on the stair but walked 5 steps right and close to the stairs. The last one walked 10 steps towards the left and stops and looks above her, and saw the high priest, her sister, and a slave. They all turn towards the pharaoh and the pharaoh turns to face the door. The crowds turn their bodies face the door. The moment of truth was finally arriving.

            Inside the bride bedroom, Nuria was ready. One of the slaves opens the door, and she steps out with the three slaves behind. She was nervous. It was her big day! As she approaches the red mat, she stood in position. "Don't worry, your majesty!" one of the slaves try to comfort her. "Yes I know, Sakura!" she reply back. She nodded her head at them and they too position themselves. Madison was behind her, Sakura was on her left and Melin at her right. She looked at her best friends at the door. "JOU!" she shouted. Jou was smiling at her. "HONDA!" Honda looked at her and smiles. "Your too…" they started. "I know, plain," she finishes for them. "Of course not your majesty, you look so lively, and yet hard to know that you change," Honda told her. She was smiling, and looked at Sakura. Sakura smile back. Nuria nod at Jou and Honda and they open the doors. 

            As the door open, everyone was waiting to see the bride and the group that suppose to be with her. The third group walked out, greeting with bows, and winks. Nuria was blushing as a beet. She looked straight and caught her brother/husband-to-be crimson shade eyes. They look so warm and full of happiness. Halfway there, the group stop, and the door close. The three slaves turn around and walk back. Nuria just stay there and was nervous. Jou and Honda walk to her and proceed to walk again. Then, they stop again. The three slaves return back with lilies in a three basket. Beautiful red and crystal lilies are all lined up inside the basket. Sakura and Madison were ahead of the group, throwing lilies after lilies on the mat. Melin was behind them also throwing lilies. Jou was holding onto Nuria's hand for support and Honda, wells, he was walking with them. They finally met their destination: the pharaoh itself. The pharaoh walks up towards his bride/sister and took her hand. She was smiling. Nuria and Yamkuet were walking up the stairs, and took left. They were in front of the cauldron.  Sakura, Madison, Melin, Jou and Honda just stood where they were and smile at each other. They bow and everyone did too. It was the start of a ceremony that about to come!


End file.
